Hold Me Steady
by AuthorandArtist13
Summary: Hercules Mulligan helps comfort and care for Lafayette after spiraling anxiety interrupts the pair's movie night. Ft. Mulligette.


**A/N: Hey guys! I was planning on posting the sixth chapter of I'll Write My Way Out this week, but it's taking me longer than anticipated to write _that_ one out. So instead, I present to you an angsty/fluffy HerculesxLafayette fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hercules Mulligan shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth, his eyes glued to the TV screen. He and Lafayette were having a movie night at Laf's request. Herc laughed at one of the main characters, the comic relief, and turned to his boyfriend to see if he had gotten the joke. (Sometimes Laf didn't always catch on to the more humorous parts, his American slang less practiced than his French sayings.) Instead of seeing Laf next to him, however, there was an empty spot on the couch.  
Herc's brow furrowed. He remembered Laf saying something about using the bathroom, but he had gotten so caught up in the movie that he hadn't realized Laf hadn't returned. He should have been back by now, Herc thought. It had been a solid twenty minutes. He stood, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie on his way up to Laf's bathroom.

The door to the bathroom was shut, a sliver of light peeking through the crack above the floorboards. Hercules paused, considering. Maybe Lafayette was actually okay. Maybe he was just getting too worried again, overreacting. Herc nodded to himself and turned on his heel to head back downstairs. That's when he heard it.

There was a faint whimpering coming from inside the bathroom. Hercules spun around and knocked on the door softly, the corners of his mouth turned down in concern.  
"Babe? Are you okay?"  
He could hear Laf cursing softly in French, followed by a sniffle. "Y-Yes, _mon amour,_ of course. I am fine. Just give me one moment, _s'il vous plait?" _The Frenchman rambled. His voice was shaking something fierce.  
"You don't sound fine," Herc called back. "Can I come in?"  
He knew Laf was considering. He could never seem to lie to Herc very well, and right then the other man was very grateful for it. Finally, after a long, silent moment, the cracked voice replied. It was barely a whisper.  
_"Oui."_  
Hercules opened the door slowly, taking in the sight before him with widened eyes. Lafayette was curled in a quivering ball on the tile floor, his knees pulled up to his chest as tears slipped down his cheeks. He inhaled sharply as Hercules knelt down beside him, carefully cupping his cheek. Lafayette wouldn't meet his eyes.  
"Oh, babe," he whispered. His voice was aching with sadness. "What happened?"  
Laf only shook his head. "_Non_, it's stupid…"  
"It is not stupid, Gilbert." Herc pulled the other boy into his lap, gently running his fingers through Lafayette's messy curls. He swiped a thumb under Laf's eye to wipe away a few stray tears. "Never to me. What's going on?"

"It is just...too much." Laf said wearily. "It has gotten worse again, and when I woke up this morning it was all too much."

"Oh, babe, I'm so sorry," Hercules replied, rocking his boyfriend back and forth. He knew Lafayette had anxiety for a while now, but it had seemed to be getting better over the past few weeks. _Apparently not,_ Herc sighed to himself. He knew anxiety wasn't something that magically went away, but it still hurt to see his love in pain. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. But I'll be here now, okay?" Laf nodded. "I'll be here now." Herc whispered.

Lafayette curled into his boyfriend's chest, taking in the sweet smell of cinnamon and fresh linen that lingered there._ "Merci."_ he whispered. Herc pressed a kiss to his temple.  
"I love you, babe."  
"I love you, too." Laf sniffled slightly and rubbed away the last of the tears gathered at his eyes.  
"Let's get you into some pajamas and heat up some cocoa, yeah?" Hercules asked.  
_"Oui."_ Laf whispered softly. Herc smiled and kissed him again, helping him to his feet and wrapping an arm around his waist to steady him. Lafayette smiled a little as they made their way down to the kitchen. Hercules would always be there to steady him. They were each other's anchors, their rocks, the calm after the storm. And Lafayette would never dream of having anyone else.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Really enjoyed writing this one for y'all. I hope you guys enjoyed reading, and feel free to leave a review or prompt below. They always make my day! (And let me know I'm not writing into a void, lol. XD) I've written a part two for this as well, so that should be up soon-ish. **

**Two more quick things before I sign off: One, I do, in fact, plan on updating I'll Write My Way Out in the next few weeks-thank you all for being so patient with me there! ****And two, I've got two fabulous little prompts brewing in my mind at the moment, and as I'd love to write both, I'm letting you guys decide. Leave your vote in the reviews, and I'll tally 'em up in a week or two. :) **

**PROMPT 1: Oneshot ft. a very stressed-about-school Alex and John being an awesome boyfriend, helping him work through it. Lams, flangst, etc.**  
**PROMPT 2: Oneshot ft. Alex w/ a wrist brace, frustrated he can't write, type, work, etc. John helping calm him down and comforting him. Also has plenty of Lams and flangst.**


End file.
